


Five Arrests Bosco and Faith Wish They'd Never Made

by sarken



Category: Third Watch
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, Juvenilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: Five arrests Bosco and Faith wish they'd never made.





	Five Arrests Bosco and Faith Wish They'd Never Made

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by ralkana.

05.

Their first day as partners, their first arrest was simple possession. No intent to sell, no violation of school zones. Simple possession of a small bag of white dust, but Bosco told her this spikey-haired kid had priors. She assumed Bosco knew this from patrolling Charlie sector with Sullivan.

"I got the paperwork on this one," he said, and Faith grabbed a magazine.

Ten minutes passed before she looked up from "COMPSTAT and Your Precinct: Why It Works." 

"Is Boscorelli a common name?" Faith asked, looking at his report.

"Nope." Bosco looked over his shoulder, at the kid sitting in lockup. "Son of a bitch is my brother."

04.

"You have the right to remain silent," Bosco said, closing the handcuffs around a tiny wrist. 

"You have the right to an attorney," he said, securing them around another.

Then the keys slipped from his hand down into a floor vent.

"Shit," he said.

"Mommy!" cried a high-pitched voice. "Uncle B said a bad word!"

"Bosco," Faith warned, half amused. She watched him over the kitchen-living room divider as she dried a salad bowl. "I don't need you to teach my kids how to swear. Just behave for a few minutes, okay? All of you."

"That's not going to be a problem." Bosco looked at Charlie, who stood with his hands cuffed behind his back. "Faith..."

"What?"

"I lost the keys."

"God dammit, Bosco!"

He would never live this one down.

03.

"You wanna arrest your husband," Bosco said, "you do it yourself."

She didn't want to. Her stomach turned at the thought, but it wasn't until she looked at car and flashed to her children, scared and bleeding, that she felt the bile rise in her throat. Lightheaded and sweating, she closed the handcuffs around Fred's wrists. She knew he was too drunk to feel how tight she made them -- as tight as the fist clenching around her heart.

Her hands shook when she shut the cell door on him in lockup. Her entire body shook as she puked in a locker room sink, Bosco's eyes burning holes into the back of her skull.

02\. 

He took this job to get these motherfuckers off the streets, to protect and serve and carry a loaded weapon and drive a car with lights and sirens. He didn't take it to find his partner curled in the fetal position on a subway platform, a lead pipe next to her and the perp boarding the 6 train.

He stood outside the trauma room, thinking he should be proud of making this arrest, of getting a serial rapist off the streets. He should be proud of how he left Faith there, pregnant and clutching her stomach while he chased the perp onto the subway car. He got the son of a bitch, and this guy was going away for a long time.

But the automatic doors slide open and Dr. Morales says he should go see Faith.

"I miscarried," Faith tells him, and Bosco wishes this was one motherfucker they'd been too slow to catch.

01.

Faith answered the door in her bathrobe.

Bosco had knocked wearing his uniform and a pair of sad eyes. "Faith," he murmured.

Faith pulled her robe tighter. A long time ago, she wouldn't have cared how much skin Bosco saw. A long time ago, they had been partners. Now her only partner was sleeping in their bedroom, and she wanted to go back to him. Bosco's sadness was catching, leaping across the threshold and taking hold of Faith. She wanted John's arms around her, his fingers and lips soothing away the pain Bosco always gave her.

"They'll be here soon," he said softly, his hand going to his belt.

"They?" Faith asked.

"Turn around, Faith."

Faith heard the metallic sound of handcuffs springing free. "Bos..." 

"Faith," he said, almost pleading. He licked his lips; shifted his weight. "Let me do this, Faith."

"Bosco, what's going on?" Confusion and fear spun around in her head, swirling together and making her dizzy as she cautiously turned her back to him.

"Faith Yokas, you're under arrest for the murder of Donald Mann."


End file.
